


Crowns From Driftwood

by nymja



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They walk until they find what’s left of the old oak. And it’s there they plant a garden. Because when you can’t go home again, you make a new one.  Alina x Malyen, 50 sentences for after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowns From Driftwood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done/posted for flirtingwithtrackers on tumblr!

**01.**   **Comfort**

Their first night in what was once Keramzin is spent in ruins and rubble—but their boots are muddied and they manage to share rebellious smiles as they walk over old, charred lengths of carpet.

 

 **02.** **Kiss**  

Whenever he sees her scowling—at the shelves that are uneven, at the step that still creaks, at the door she still can’t manage to attach correctly—he presses his lips to her temple.

 

**03\. Soft**

Her fingers hit the keys of the finally uncovered piano with light taps, as if she’s still expecting Ana Kuya to come out with her cane.

 

 **04.**   **Pain**

He always catches her staring at the stump of the old oak tree, and wonders what it is she sees.

 

 **05.**   **Potatoes**

“I’m going to plant a garden,” Mal announces, a spade in his hand. 

 

 **06.** **Rain (on the parade)**

“There’s already enough dead grass outside,” Alina replies, a smile on her lips.

 

 **07.** **Happiness**

The next summer, there will be green sprouts where there was once burned wood.

 

 **08.** **Chocolate**

They sit together on their half-finished porch, hands wrapped around mugs, and as Mal listens to her complain about an uneven table that is now joining the uneven door, he wonders if this is what it means to be whole.

 

 **09.** **Telephone**

When he goes hunting in the woods there is only silence, and he knows if he tried to call out into it, there would only be echoes.

 

 **10.** **Ears**

She tries to cut his hair—it seems like a wifely thing to do—and it ends with a bandage over his left ear, “How many more times are you going to stab me?”

 

 **11.**   **Name**

Misha is quite adamant that they need to remain the Dumbrovs, which is unfortunate, because both of them have always had a soft spot for the demands of orphans.

 

 **12.** **Sensual**  

When he sees Alina with a hammer, he kisses her slowly until she forgets to keep mangling what’s left of their furniture.

 

 **13.** **Death**

Some nights she wakes up just to press her ear to his chest.

 

 **14.** **Sex**

“Be gentle this time, I’m still recovering from the haircut.”

 

 **15.** **Touch**

She rests her head on his shoulder, and he rubs slow circles into her back at the end of every day.

 

 **16.** **Weakness**

She’s always had one for lost causes, like ruined mansions and stubborn husbands.

 

 **17.** **Tears**  

Alina watches the light shine through the chandelier one morning, and Mal has to look away when he notices her eyes water, just a bit.

 

 **18.** **Speed**  

The days are long and grueling, the furniture uneven and mangled, but when they’re together none of that matters: the hours they put into restoring Keramzin pass in the seconds between their heartbeats. 

 

 **19.** **Wind**

 Letters from Zoya are always addressed  _To the Nauseating Couple, Whatever Your Name is Now._

 

 **20.** **Freedom**  

The first thing Alina does when she finally gets the door fixed is paint it bright yellow—Ana Kuya hated the color most intensely.

 

 **21.** **Life**  

He still can’t give her a crown, or an army, but he will never stop trying to give her his life, and maybe one day he can feel like that’s enough.

 

 **22.** **Jealousy**

Mal’s welcomes are always a little more hesitant when Nikolai comes to visit.

 

 **23.** **Hands**

Their rings are simple, matching gold—no emeralds, no bones.

 

 **24.** **Taste**  

He’s not sure about the yellow door, but he’s certain he doesn’t want to suggest something else or she’ll do something dangerous—like fix another chair leg or try to give him bangs in his sleep.

 

 **25.** **Devotion**

The ruin becomes a house.

 

\---

 

 **26.** **Forever**  

He always keeps a copy of his vows in his shirt pocket:  _I will always work to be better for you, I will always carry you, and I will never call you Sticks or insult how you cook rabbit (even if it actually kills me, which it one day might)._

 

 **27.** **Blood**  

When they decide it is time to have children, to have a family, they open the doors of Keramzin to orphans once more.

 

 **28.** **Sickness**  

Alina doesn’t consider herself a mother, until the week nine children come down with the flu at the same time—then she considers herself insane, which she imagines is a lot like being maternal.

 

 **29.** **Melody**  

Misha is learning how to play the old, uncovered piano, and Alina is happy that he carries a tune much better than Mal (the only pitches Mal hits are the ones that involve snoring right in her ear).

 

 **30.** **Star**  

She paints constellations on the ceiling, and supernovas on the walls—bright, happy splashes of color that are at odds against the dark backgrounds on which they rest.

 

 **31.** **Hair**

When he hears the new tutors titter about Alina wearing her hair down, and how That Is Not How Married Women Ought To Behave, he makes sure to bury his hands in it and kiss her soundly in front of them (with tongue, because scandal is good for old women---it keeps their blood pressure high and their miserable, geriatric hearts beating).

 

 **32.** **Confusion**  

Some days—when he watches her swear at a pipe that’s burst, or clean off muddy handprints from every surface of the house—he’s still not sure how she can be so confident that flooded basements and ruined wallpaper are better than a throne and an emerald.

 

 **33.** **Fear**

He has been given the official job of ghost inspector, and every night he makes a big show of checking under beds and inside closets for the younger ones. 

 

 **34.** **Lightning/Thunder**  

When she goes to sleep, her bed only has one other occupant; five flashes of lightning and six booms of thunder later, that number increases by seven and she tells Mal the next morning they will need to invest in a bigger bed.

 

 **35.** **Bonds**  

Once a year, they light candles for Mikhael and Dubrov, Alexei and Ruby, Harshaw and Stigg, Ana Kuya and Baghra, Botkin and Fedyor, Marie and Sergei…and even one, lit last and lit quietly, for Aleksander.

 

 **36.** **Market**

He will gladly take on another army if it means he doesn’t have to take the children out to buy groceries ever ( _ever_ ) again.

 

 **37.** **Technology**

Alina’s hands go wide, fingers making soaring motions as a group of children pay her rapt attention, “-and he called it  _The Pelican,_ probably because the bird, like him, has a natural sort of arrogance to it-“

-at Alina’s glare, Mal stops his snort, and instead dutifully makes the accompanying air ship sound effects.

 

 **38.** **Gift**

She buys him a box of sweet rolls for their fourth anniversary—half of them are eaten before he opens it. 

 

 **39.** **Smile**

Every time he smiles, that one way, just at her, she knows she was never meant to have anything else other than him. 

 

 **40.** **Innocence**

Alina watches the new arrivals, a boy and a girl standing shyly behind him, and for the first time truly feels like war has not touched her life. 

 

 **41.** **Bomb**

 “So…you knocked me up.”

 

 **42.** **Clouds**  

They lie together on the ground after that less than graceful statement, bare toes curling in the grass and fingers making shapes out of the clouds.

 

 **43.** **Sky**  

While most of the rooms have constellations, Alina paints the nursery in bright blues and yellows, with the children of Keramzin offering critique as they watch her make lopsided clouds and uneven sunbursts.

 

 **44.** **Heaven**  

They—Alina, Mal, Misha, and their other twelve children—form a Naming Committee for the incoming baby; Misha is very intent on making sure the ballots are counted impartially.

 

 **45.** **Hell**

She starts screaming in the middle of the night, hands around her abdomen and Mal is stuck, frozen in place, because he  _doesn’t know what to do now_ , and fear fills every inch of his body for one horrible moment (until she screams at  _him_  to get a suitcase packed because  ** _she is otherwise occupied, you idiot_** )

 

 **46.** **Sun**

Her name is Jelena, an old word for Bright (it was Misha’s impartially-elected suggestion).

 

 **47.** **Moon**

Alina doesn’t know what sleep is anymore—rest has become a mythical creation, replaced instead by crying and changing diapers and playing squaller-inferni-tidemaker against Mal to decide whose turn it is to heat up a bottle.

 

 **48.** **Waves**

Neither of them worry about the downsides of becoming parents, because the upside is so much better, and they have thirteen other, amazing children to help them perfect the art.

 

\---

 

 **49.** **Home**  

Where there was once an old oak tree, there is now a garden.

 

 **50.** **Completion**

Because when you can’t go home again, you make a new one.


End file.
